Unexpected
by AbayJ
Summary: Jason falls for a certian lady Lawyer. J/OC, S/S, Jax/Courtney, Zarly, Emily/Nic, LilRic, Lucky/Gia. Please R/R
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Okay I am dropping This Was Meant To Be for this story Unexpected. I have not got no reviews for that story so I'm figuring that know liked it enough to review or no one even read it. Unexpected is total alt. Reality. It has parts of the GH story lines but not much. I hope you like this story better.  
  
Abigail "Abby" Madison is Sonny and Jason new lady lawyer. She has been with them for about a month and has down great work. She and Jason have so problems dealing with each other. Sonny and Skye are together (My fave dream couple) and Carly and Zander are together now. Sonny and Carly share custody with Michael.  
  
Jax and Courtney are together. I know totally weird couple but when Jax was trying to get her to believe A.J. was a jackass that he truly was she fell for him so they are married and have a daughter name Hope Marie Jacks. Gia and Lucky are together.  
  
Ric did not plot against Sonny and Jason and he is friends with them but does not work for them. He and Liz are engage. Nic and Emily are together. Zander and her did date and they are still good friends now. Courtney was never with Jason and the stalking thing did happen but Jax was the one who helped her. Jax and Courtney both are close with Sonny and Jason.  
  
Jax and Skye did date but nothing came out of it. He fell for Courtney and she fell for Sonny. Brenda never came back and the whole muder shit did not happen.  
  
I am talking about everyone else but this fic will focus on Jase and Abigail. I hope you like this fic. Please Read and Review.  
  
Love, Ashley Marie 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Taggert you know as well as I do that is circumstantial evidence and I want my client out of that jail cell right this damn moment." Abigail or Abby as she rather be called. She was here trying to get Jason Morgan out of the jail cell for the killing of a man, which he most likely did kill. He was a known enemy of Sonny's.  
  
"Look Ms. Madison anger boy prints are on the damn gun."  
  
"Yeah but he could have touch that damn gun a month ago, a year ago for all we know. Look do you think if Mr. Morgan was going to kill someone that he would leave the gun and plus leave it with prints. Come on Taggert we both know better."  
  
"Maybe he's getting sloppy."  
  
"If Mr. Morgan was getting sloppy, he would have quit his job. Being sloppy could get him killed. So let my client out of this jail cell before I go to the judge and get a court order and get your ass fired."  
  
"Well Ms. Madison aren't you lady like."  
  
"Dammit Taggert with ass holes like yourself I can't be a lady."  
  
"Look go get your little court order and I will let anger boy out."  
  
"Fine Taggert but next I am going for your badge."  
  
"Whatever Ms. Madison."  
  
"Wait and see Taggert. Your ass is mine."  
  
"That sounded like a treat Abby. Maybe you and anger boy could share a cell."  
  
"Don't call me Abby only people I can stand to be in the a room for 30 seconds can call me that."  
  
"Sure Abby."  
  
"Dammit Taggert. God I hate your ass."  
  
"Don't worry Abby the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Go to hell Taggert."  
  
"I say you a seat in first class." With that last comment from Taggert, Abby made her way out the door and left the building. "If she didn't have such attitude she might be sexy." He said aloud.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
One hour later Jason and Abby walked out of the PCPD. They got into her car and she pulled out on to the road. "Did you kill him?" Abby asked.  
  
"I was but he was dead when I got there." Jason said.  
  
"Okay. Was there any witness."  
  
"No."  
  
"Was that your gun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you drop it."  
  
"I didn't. It's the gun I lost. Look can we stop with the twenty questions."  
  
"If you didn't get you ass in these situation I wouldn't have to ask the twenty questions now would I?"  
  
"That is what you get paid for. If I didn't get in trouble you wouldn't get paid."  
  
"Actually I would get paid anyway."  
  
"Look I really don't want to talk right now."  
  
"When do you?"  
  
"Shut up please."  
  
"Fine I won't say one more word."  
  
"Yeah like you can keep your mouth shut."  
  
She didn't say a didn't thing but shot him a look that could kill. Jason just grinned and leaned his head back against the headrest. He loved pissing her off.  
  
"Slap that damn grin of your face before I do." He heard her say before fell into a light slumber.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
They walked into Sonny and Skye penthouse. Skye was sitting on the couch reading the latest novel from Stephen king. "Hey Skye you know where Sonny is?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah in the kitchen. Hey Abby."  
  
"Hey skye." She said as she went and sat on the chair in front of Skye. Sonny walked out of the kitchen then looked at Jason than at Abby.  
  
"Hey." Sonny said as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Both Jason and Abby said at the unison.  
  
"Well I see you're a free man."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I need to go. If you guys need anything call me."  
  
"Yeah we will, Jase can you walk her out for me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can't you just send Johnny or Max."  
  
"No Max isn't here and I need Johnny at the door so Jase will."  
  
"Okay. Bye Skye."  
  
"Bye Sweetie. We still have a lunch date tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye." With that, she and Jason went out the door of the penthouse.  
  
They both got in the elevator and went into their separate corners. They had took a instance dislike to each other which Skye and Carly thought was a way to hide the attraction. It might be true in her case but she wasn't sure it was in Jason case. He was a damn good-looking man. Those eyes, hair, body, ass, lips, smile, and that leather coat. Who wouldn't want him? Sure he was good - looking but he was also to cold and to quite. She started to say something but Jason stopped her.  
  
"Look we need to find away to deal with each other."  
  
"Yeah but how?"  
  
"Well you could try to keep you mouth shut."  
  
"Well maybe you could learn to open your mouth a little more."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You see when I give a suggestion to you, about what you need to do you cut me down or either ignore my remark."  
  
"Well if you listened to yourself you would ignore your self too."  
  
"You know what Jason Morgan."  
  
"What Abigail Isabelle Madison." He taunted her. He knew how much she hated her name.  
  
"You are a cold jack ass."  
  
"And your a cold bitch so I guess we are even."  
  
They both get off elevator and walked to her care. "You know why don't you go to hell?"  
  
"Why don't we go together maybe we can get a deal?" They were both face to face, nose to nose now.  
  
"You know what I hate you damn ass?"  
  
"I seem to hear a echo. Isn't this the same conversation you had with Taggert."  
  
"God I hate you so much."  
  
"Like Taggert said the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I glad to know, but you know what else" she was now tapping her chest. "You are a lying, cheating, murdering, cold hearted moron." He reached up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer.  
  
"You know what you are a lying, cranky ass that thinks she the greatest, cold ass lawyer."  
  
"You.." she never got to finish her sentence because his lips crashed onto her in a hard and punishing kiss. She returned with just as much force. Then he pulled away. Her hand flew to her lips and he backed up.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" she asked when she was able to think again.  
  
A/N: What it any good? Tell me? Should I continue? I need to know so please review. I love you all. Ashley. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"What in the hell was that?" she asked when she was able to think again.  
  
"I don't know? Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Your damn right you shouldn't have."  
  
"God do we always have to fight? Can't you just so 'it's okay Jason. It was a accident and I accept your apology.' No you have to go and make it into a big fight. I'm sorry okay." Jason was talking and did not notice her to move closer to him nor did he feel her arm snake around the back of his neck. He didn't feel her hand move to the back of his head because he was to lost in her deep rich chocolate colored eyes. He didn't feel her moving his head down to her but what he did feel was her warm soft lips crashed on to his. Her tongue tracing the seam of his lips. He did feel her tongue enter his mouth and stroke his tongue. He did feel her arm go around his neck and pull him closer. He did feel her rub her body against his. Her nipples becoming hard against his chest, her long, midnight black hair against his hand and her soft hands on around her neck. He did feel himself respond to the beauty. He moaned in protest when she pulled back. She grinned trying to hide her response to him but she knew it was useless. She knew her nipples were visible against the soft silk of her blouse.  
  
"I know why I did that? To shut you up." Abby said as she walked to her car. Jason stood the dumbfounded. He was just turned on by the one women couldn't stand.  
  
She drove to her penthouse, which was located at the Port Charles Hotel. She got into her room and dropped to the bed. "What in the hell have I got myself into?" she asked to herself.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day she was dressed in a pair of pin stripes pants with a white tank top with matching pin stripe coat. Her hair pulled back into a bun and with her diamond teardrop earrings hanging from her ears. Abby made her way into the Port Charles Grill for her lunch date with Skye. Her and Skye had become fast friends from the first time they met each other. Her and Skye were a lot alike. They both had some extra baggage and they both had attitudes.  
  
When Skye saw her friend come through the door in her usual lawyer entire, he knew something was wrong. Even if she had tried to cover it, up with makeup she could still see the bags under her eyes. When Abby spotted Skye at their usual table Abby made her way over to her.  
  
"Hello Sweetie." Abby said to the older woman.  
  
"Hello Honey." The older woman responded.  
  
"So what is the plan for today. I closed down shop early today. So I was hopping we could go shopping or something."  
  
"I would love that. They have a new dress shop. Maybe we can call Courtney or Carly to see if the would like to come."  
  
"Yeah that would be cool."  
  
"So how is everything you look tried."  
  
"Just stress you know."  
  
"I know you Abby. It's not stress, it's something more."  
  
"Well I haven't gone on a date for awhile so maybe it's sexually tension."  
  
"Then let me hook you up with something. Good Lord I know thousands of guys at ELQ."  
  
"That what I'm thinking. It will get my mind off of.." She trailed off because she knew she was about to say Jason and that would be a mistake. "Of work." She covered. She just hoped Skye didn't she trough.  
  
"Well let's make it a triple date. I mean it seems like ages since we all have had a get together. You and your date, Jason and his date, and Sonny and me."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"So it a get go. I will call everyone and set it up."  
  
"Okay. I am ravished let's eat."  
  
They finished lunch and met the two other ladies at the shop. When they parted and Abby got into her car. "This is just what I need to get over Jase." She said to herself.  
  
*****************  
  
Abby made her way into the Penthouse where she was supposed to be meeting her date. Skye had told her that she had set Jason up with a friend from her work and set her up with one of her your and rising CEOs. Go I just hope I look okay. She had on a red dress. It was a hater top style and had no back. It reached to about mid thigh. It was sexy but not smutty sexy. Skye and Sonny were sitting on the couch. Skye was wearing sliver slinky dress. It hung on it curves and she looked great. Sonny had his usual suit but added a tie for the evening.  
  
"I told you that dress was you." Skye said as Abby made her way into the living room.  
  
"Does it really look good."  
  
"Almost as good as Skye." Sonny said as he came up behind skye and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I will take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hello everybody." Jason said as he came in to the room. He had a black turtle neck sweater, black trousers, and leather over coat. The woman he came in with was wearing a green dress that a had a drip in the front that reached to her naval.  
  
"Hello." Came the soft voice. The woman's name was Emma and Jason had his arm around her. Abby felt a pang of jealousy. Jason introduced her to everyone, Skye, and the women hugged.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the young man with wavy brown hair came into the room. He was good looking, he had brown eyes, high cheekbones and he was about 5'9 or 5'10. Medium built, but he was nothing compared to Jason or Sonny.  
  
"Hello Will. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Jason and you already know Emma." The men exchanged hellos and shook each other hands and Emma and him hugged. "This is my husband Sonny." These men also exchanged hellos and shook hands. "And this your date for the evening. Abigail Madison."  
  
"Hello Abigail." Will said in a charming voice. He kissed her and shook it. "You are even more beautiful then Skye said."  
  
"Thank you and please call me Abby."  
  
"You welcome Abby." Jason sent the young man a glower. Why was he jealous of this man, Abby was not even his friend just his lawyer.  
  
"Well let's be on our way." They all got into the elevator. Will had his hand around Abby and his hand on her hip. Jason noticed this and wanted to knock his hand off a Abby. 'Get a grip man. She isn't yours and never will be' he thought to himself  
  
Abby saw Jason glowered at Will. 'What's his problem.' Abby thought to herself. Then she saw him put a arm around the Emma women, which only wanted her to go kick the crap out of the woman, even more. 'Get a grip he has every right to hold a woman. He doesn't belong to you and never will.'  
  
A/N: Any good please tell me. R/R 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Skye and Sonny were dancing on the dance floor. Swaying to the music. They had overcome so many things to be together. Their dislike for each other, their siblings, and their families but they had and they were never closer. But Skye had something to tell him. She wanted him to be the first to know before they went to tell their best friends. They had been trying and trying. Not that, that wasn't fun. I mean Sonny was a great lover. Well great wasn't the word; sensational was more the word. Every time she had gone to the doctor they had told her that he chances of having a child was slim to none. But yesterday when she had went to get her check up, they had found out that she was pregnant. At first, she was shocked but then she had been so happy but she was waiting for the perfect time. And tonight it seemed to be the right time. They were here dancing to the music, dancing chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and heart to heart.  
  
"Sonny, love I have something to tell you." Skye said. God she was nervous but she had no reason to be. She knew that Sonny would be happy.  
  
"What is that baby?"  
  
"Well you know how we were trying to get pregnant?"  
  
"Well of course. It has been some of the best nights in my life." He said as he grinned and moved his hand down to her tiny ass.  
  
"I think we should stop."  
  
"What? I thought you wanted a baby."  
  
"Well what if I already told you we are pregnant."  
  
"What?" he asked as he smiled. His dimples showing and his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I pregnant." Skye said as they stopped dancing. A few happy tears escaped her eyes. Sonny brought his hands up to her face and brushed them away.  
  
"God do you know how happy I am?"  
  
"About as happy as I am." Skye said.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her and moved his hand from her butt to her stomach and rested it on the flat surface. He pulled away and she saw the tears of joy in his eyes. "God I love you."  
  
"I love you too. So much." He pulled he in to another kiss and then the continued to dance forgetting everyone but each other.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Jason and Abby were now sitting by themselves now. Emma and Will had went to dance together. The silence was overwhelming so Abby had decided to break it.  
  
"Well are you enjoying yourself." She asked awkwardly.  
  
"Good; yourself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked out of the blue.  
  
"Um..sure why not."  
  
Jason got out of his chair and went over to her and offered his hand to her. They walked to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she out her hands around his neck.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Look over there Sonny." Skye told her husband. When he did, he saw Abby and Jason dancing together.  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"I told you it would work."  
  
"What would work. Skye have you been matchmaking again. It might have worked with candy boy and my sister but that does not mean it will work on those too."  
  
"Well it looks like it is. Will and Emma have always had a thing for each other. So why not set them up with other people."  
  
"So you set Abby and Jase with them so they could see that they liked each other and that would leave those two to be alone."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Skye your terrible."  
  
"Yeah but you love me for it."  
  
"God only knows why."  
  
Skye playfully smacked him on his ass. "Hey." He yelped and she grinned.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Look we really need to learn to deal with each other." Jason said.  
  
"Whoa.I really don't want to get into this again. Remember last time we did.we k.we kissed each other."  
  
"Yeah. I am sorry about that."  
  
"So am I." Jenny said. But that little voice in the back of her head scream 'no your not, you would do it again if you could.' 'Shut up.' She told the voice.  
  
Jason was about to say something but then there was the sound of gunfire. Jason pushed Abby down. He saw Sonny do the same thing to Skye. He knew for the time being that Sonny was fine, so he stayed with Abby. A few minutes later the gunfire stopped and Jason and sonny both got up and ran towards the door to see if they could see the person who was shooting at them. But when they got to the door they saw Taggert and some other men walking towers them.  
  
"So Sonny you had to choose tonight of all nights to have a shoot out."  
  
"Look we had nothing to do with that. My wife and my lawyer were almost gun down."  
"Please Sonny I know you. You are under arrest."  
  
"For what?" Abby said as she walked over to the three men. Skye was right behind her.  
  
"Why is my husband being arrested."  
  
"Look you all were here at the scene and you all have pretty bad reps so you know what you all under arrest."  
  
"Hell we are. You better have some damn good evidence." Abby said as she was being handcuffed.  
  
"Hey, hey be careful with Skye she's pregnant."  
  
"What!" Jason and Abby said together.  
  
"Well good going Sonny tell them like this." Skye said.  
  
"well Taggert needs to know that he has to be careful with you."  
  
"All you need to shut up." Taggert said as he lead Sonny and Skye to one police car and Abby and Jason to another.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Jason, Sonny and Skye were sitting on a bench in the middle of PCPD. Jason was handcuffed to one desk and Sonny to another. Skye was sitting between them with her handcuffed hands in front of her. Abby was in the integration room. Ric had been called and was working on getting them freed. Sonny would have to admit Abby was alot faster.  
  
"I hope Abby is okay." Skye said aloud.  
  
"Don't worry baby Abby won't take any of Mac and Taggert shit."  
  
"I know." Was all she said.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Well, well Ms. Madison or should I say Ms. McKay. I do believe you need to do some explaining." Taggert said to Abby. He noticed her eyes go wide as he said the name McKay.  
  
A/N: Was it any good. Should I cont. I luv you all. Ashley 


	5. Chapter Four

Unexpected  
Chapter Four  
  
How . . . . . . did you find out about that?" Abby asked. She thought she had covered her tracks well enough. She and her grandfather had came up with the plan. They had worked hard to make her old life go away.  
  
"So what would you like to be called Anita or Abby?"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything."  
  
"Well I think it was interesting that I find out that you were a I. A. agent."  
  
"Yeah so I worked for the Internal Affairs."  
  
"Well it's just interesting you know. Why did you quit and move away from your penthouse, why did you leave your family, friends, and a job that you were great at?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Look if you have a reason for all these questions I'll answer if not then leave it alone."  
  
"Well I am sure I can find a charge against this shit."  
  
"Look if you want to know then I want to tell Mac. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you but at least I can handle Mac."  
  
"Fine." Taggert left the room, went, and got Mac.  
  
"Look she said that she wouldn't talk to me about what we found. She said she would you."  
  
"Okay I will be there in one moment let me get the fab three out of here first."  
  
"Sure."  
  
{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:} {:}  
  
"Okay you all can leave now."  
  
"What about Abby?" Jason asked.  
  
"We found something we would like to question her about."  
  
"What?" Ric came up and asked.  
  
"Mr. Lansing she will not need a lawyer for this so I am sure you and you people can leave."  
  
"Look you three go home. Skye you need rest and so do you Sonny and Ric I am sure Liz want's you home to." Jason said as he turned to his sister and the man that was like a brother to him. And then he looked at the man he was not sure of what to think of. "I'll stay and make sure she gets home."  
  
"Thank Jase." Skye said as she came over to her little brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
With that the three people left and he sat back down on the bench.  
  
"Hey anger boy you're free to leave." Taggert said to Jason.  
  
'It's going to be a long ass night.' Jason thought to himself.  
  
{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{ :}  
  
"So Abby or Anita why don't you tell me why you quit your job, moved and change your name."  
  
"God.why am I even doing this."  
  
"Because. So now tell me."  
  
"Fine you want the long version or short."  
  
"Let's go for long I have nothing more to do tonight."  
  
"Fine here it goes. My father was a cop. A famous cop in his department. Every one thought he was a great guy. But he wasn't. He was a bastard. He would beat my mother, my twin, my little brother, and me. My grandfather was a cop to. LAPD. But after we moved to Chicago, we lost all contact with him because of my father. He knew if we ever told him that my grandfather would put him in jail. One night he beat my mother to death. I called the cops but they didn't arrive until a few hours later. I believed it was a set up. My brother and twin were gone for the night so it was only I. I was 16 at the time. I tried to stop him but it was no use. HE made it look like suicide. He put the gun in her hand and wrote a note. He knew how to get rid of all the evidence not that the police looked that hard. I was only minor. What did I know? After that was over, we lived him for two more years. He really didn't beat us that often. I think it was because of my brother. He had just turned 15 when my sister and me were 17. He was already 6'3'' and big. He worked out everyday. My father was only 5'11'' so my brother intimidated him a little. After me and my sister turned 18 we moved out and took our brother with us. We lived on the streets for awhile until we finally tracked down our Grandfather. We moved in with him. I knew what I wanted to be already. I knew to many dirty cops so I wanted to be I. A. and my sister wanted to be a cop. I wasn't sure why but I never pressed. I had to go the academy before I became I. A. anyway so we went together. One night. It was our last year there. In fact, it was our last two days. I had gone out to celebrate but Abigail wasn't feeling well so she told me to go by myself. I had a weird feeling while I was out. I guess that what is about being a twin. I had that feeling something was wrong so I left to go home. When I got there, I saw one of the officers that had been teaching us raping my sister. I pulled him off of her or tried to but he was too strong. I kept trying but he knocked me out. After I came around he was gone and my sister was naked and bleeding. She was curled into a tight ball and crying. I got up and tried to comfort her. She was so hurt. I cleaned her up or tried and got her dressed. I took her to the police department but they told us that were lying. I couldn't believe it. We held out to the last day. My sister had used a lot of make up to cover up her bruises. We graduated and we left. She never became a police officer instead, she became a teacher. I was in my first year of being an I. A. agent. I had just got my father behind bars. I was so happy. i had finally gotten justice on the man who had killed my mother. Then the only man I trusted besides my brother, and grandfather, retired. My superior at I. A. we had a new one come in. That man was no better then the cops we were trying to catch. The one man I wanted just as much as my father paid him off. Everything I did wouldn't work. My superior got what he wanted. Money so he was able to walk. One week later she killed herself. My twin sister took my gun and shot herself. She said she couldn't look at herself anymore, she could not take anymore. Looking over her shoulder every where she went. I took my Leon my partner the letter, he was her boyfriend. With that, we got him put behind bars. The bastard who killed my sister was behind bars but he got off for good behavior in 6 months. He said he was coming after me and he did. He got me and put a bullet in my stomach and arm but it was never proved that it was him. After that, I couldn't take it anymore. My brother is FBI and he helped get me a new identify and new life. I went to law school, got some plastic surgery on my body, new name. My sister's and my grandmother's name and my grandmother's maiden name. So how did you find out my true identified." She said. Her eyes cold not showing any emotion.  
  
"You were reported missing my a couple of people. Your finger prints matched."  
  
"So are you going to report me?"  
  
"No. Not now. I will tell my detectives except Taggert that it was a mistake."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're free to go. But one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why did you become Corinthos and Morgan lawyer?"  
  
She smiled at the question. "What better way to get back at cops then to work for the man that they are most trying to put behind bars." With that, she was gone.  
  
"Damn she is one tough bitch." Mac said aloud.  
  
{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{ :}  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Jason asked Abby as she came out of the integration room. He can she the tears in her eyes even though she tried to hide them.  
  
"Why are you still here? Was Ric able to get you out?" Abby asked going into full lawyer mood.  
  
"Yeah Ric got me out. Skye was worried about and Sonny was worried about her and the baby so I told them I would stay and wait for you."  
  
"Oh..thanks, um Mac just found some things about my past he wanted to talk about."  
  
"What about your past."  
  
"Nothing important. Can we get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Yeah sure" he replied. He knew there was something she wasn't tell him but he wasn't going to push it. He would just have to find out himself.  
  
A/N: Any good tell me. I love any and all reviews. Thank you, love Ash. 


End file.
